Couldn't
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: King Boo comes by to congratulate on getting so far into his mansion. But that's not all he does... One-sided LuigiXKing Boo. Rated M for a reason.


**Okay, NOW you can all kill me. **

He was giving up. The whole adventure seemed nothing but folly to him anymore. It was his brother's own fault he had gotten himself stuck in a painting in the first place. Screw him and his desperate pleas for help that echoed through the mansion.

Luigi wanted to say all of those things. He wanted to believe them. He wanted to flee from this rickety, haunted mansion and go home. But he wouldn't leave Mario. He couldn't.

Drawing the back of a quivering, gloved hand across his furrowed brow, Luigi let out a deep sigh. His body ached from lack of sleep and from lugging around the bulky Poltergust. There was a gnawing ache deep in his belly; he hadn't eaten since arriving at this evil place.

Shrugging off the Poltergust and setting it aside, the green plumber pressed his back against the wall behind him. He slid down until his bum came in contact with the cold floor. The almost constant fear of ghosts appearing was pacified in this room, for it was one he'd long since rid of its ghost inhabitants; the master bedroom.

Luigi folded his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly, burying his face in his arms. He was scared. Oh so very scared. Maybe that was why these hostile thoughts kept flashing through his mind.

He stayed in this upright fetal position for quite some time, the only motion coming from him was that of his chest as he breathed. Who knows how long he would have stayed like that if a certain sound jerked him from his thoughts.

A bone-chilling laugh made Luigi's breath catch in his throat. He tried to convince himself he was hearing things. But the laugh was all too real. And all too familiar...

"Well, well, well!" King Boo giggled, his form bleeding into existence in front of Luigi. "If it isn't Mario's little brother, Wimpy!"

Luigi tried to avoid looking up. He tried to ignore the king of ghosts floating in front of him. But after a few seconds, being unable to see his enemy was unbearable. The green plumber slowly raised his eyes to meekly glare at King Boo.

"What do you want?" it was meant to be a growl, but the words, choked by fear, came out a mere squeak.

"I just came to congratulate you on getting as far as you've gotten," King Boo gave Luigi an innocent look, but was unable to hold back a smirk at his next words. "You'll not be going any farther though."

Luigi was forced to stand up as King Boo came closer, any confidence he had managed to portray abandoning him. Taking advantage of the man's fear, King Boo easily cornered Luigi.

"S-Stay back!" Luigi cried. His hand automatically reached for the hose of the Poltergust, and his face paled when he remembered his trusty ghost-sucking vacuum lay on the floor where he had discarded it, out of his reach.

King Boo noticed this immediately, chuckling darkly.

"Your troublesome Poltergust won't help you this time, now will it~?" his evil smile widened. He reached his comically stubby arms forward to caress the buttons of Luigi's navy blue overalls, procuring a whimper from the cowering man before him.

"Oh, yes, this will be fun indeed~"

* * *

Small sobs of pain, terror, and a tad of rage escaped Luigi's mouth. He was curled up in a tight fetal position on the bed, limply clutching the crumpled covers to his chest, the sheets gently swathing his trembling, nude body. His forest green shirt and aqua overalls lay crumpled in the corner of the room.

King Boo had completely violated him in the most worst ways possible. His light brown hair was plastered to his head by his own sweat and King Boo's putrid saliva. His lower regions ached horribly as well as every other part of his being.

His tormentor had left him alone, promising to return later to 'redeem his prize'. Luigi dared not move. The Gameboy Horror was going off like mad in the pocket of his discarded overalls; no doubt E. Gadd was nearly insane with panic by now, but Luigi wouldn't move. He couldn't

He lay silently, eyes clenched shut, his chest slowing to a tremulous wheezing, and he willed himself to die.

**okay um**

**um**

**um**

**Wrote this for Healer Kira.**

**K**

**Bye**


End file.
